


Just the Beginning

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: In the weeks leading up to the Battle of Hogwarts, Luna helped Bill and Fleur take care of those who arrived from Malfoy Manor injured. So when Fleur was killed, and Bill was severely injured in the battle, Luna stayed.





	Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).

> Written for The Fairest of the Rare's Fairest Freaky Spooktacular. My prompt was an image from DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns which is included before the story.
> 
> This has been beta'd by my Grammarly account, any errors after I put it through that are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.

In the weeks leading up to the Battle of Hogwarts, Luna helped Bill and Fleur take care of those who arrived from Malfoy Manor injured. So when Fleur was killed, and Bill was severely injured in the battle, Luna stayed.

Luna had known the Weasley family growing up as they lived only a short distance away from each other. From a young age, Luna spent quite a bit of time with Ginny, the youngest of Arthur and Molly's children, so she had met her friend's oldest brothers at some point. She had always been intrigued by Ginny's two oldest brothers as she knew so little about this, but over the last few months, she had learned much more about Bill, and her intrigue towards the older wizard had morphed.

"Luna, you know you don't have to stay anymore," Bill said, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Oh, I know I don't have to, William, but I want to," Luna countered as she puttered about the kitchen of Shell Cottage, making dinner for the two of them.

Bill looked at her curiously for a few moments before he explained, "Mum has offered to have me move back to the Burrow for the rest of my recovery time so you can go back to Hogwarts to finish your education."

Luna paused what she was doing and turned to face Bill. A frown flickered across her features before she asked, "Are you sure? I can just as easily complete my education here. In fact, Headmistress McGonagall has offered me the chance to do just that."

"I am more than sure," Bill replied with a smile. "You deserve the chance to finish your schooling with your friends and the chance to have a normal school year also."

"If you're sure," Luna said.

"I am," Bill told her. "I know mum will be happy to have me under her roof again."

Luna was quiet for a few moments as she thought about what Bill had said. "Okay," she finally relented.

"You have just a few days to get everything you need before the train leaves on the 1st."

"It will take me just one trip to Diagon Alley to get everything I need, so I have time to help you close up here and move back to the Burrow."

What Luna never told Bill as she was helping him pack up and move back in with his parents was that once she graduated, she would be back.

"We're just getting started," she muttered to herself as she stood in the front room of the Burrow right before she stepped into the flames and was whisked off to Hogwarts for her final year. "You will be mine, Mr Wolf."


End file.
